Secrets in the mists of Love
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: Raven Roth is your average 14 year old girl who lives in Jump City. Atleast thats what everyone thinks. But when someone new moves to town will Raven be able to hide the secret she's had all her life? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** In this story Raven is 14 and Robin is 15 everyone else is 15 and 14 but I'll tell there age as they come into the story. Raven also has her telepathic powers no one else has powers in this story. I can't say any more so R&R! Oh yeah and Dad is dead and was never a demon in this story but her mom is the same.

**Now the Story:**

**Secrets in the mists of love**

Raven Roth sat on the kitchen counter teleporting the dish into the dishwasher with her mind. She loved having telepathic powers they were so useful.

Her mom would be home any minute and she was suppose to have the dish done.

"RAVEN!" Arella (Raven's mom) hollered as she saw Raven using her powers on the dishes. "I told you not to use your powers at all! What if I had brought home someone!"

"Mom you never bring anyone home! Plus it's faster to do it that way. And yes I did clean my room." Raven said the last part reading her mom's mind.

Arella glared at Raven.

"I'm going." Raven said again reading her mom's mind at as she walked to her room.

Raven's mom was so scared about Raven using her powers because of what had happened to her father.

Flash back

"_Mommy where's Daddy going?" Raven asked as her Daddy was escorted away by soldiers._

"_He's going away for a little bit." Arella had said to Raven before closing the front door of the house and rushing to her room._

_Arella grabbed a suitcase from the top of her closet and started yanking close out of her closet and tossing into it._

_Then she zipped it closed and carried it into Raven's room where she opened it again and throw in all of Raven's clothes. Rushing down the hall Arella grabbed a globe that sat on Raven's fathers desk and busted it open she grabbed all of the money that was in there and stuffed it in her purse before she grabbed Raven's hand and they rushed out to the car and drove to a train station where they got on the train and rode to what Raven thought was days._

_Arella later explained that the guys who took her Daddy wanted to take her to and not to ever use her powers again or the bad guys would get her._

_When they got of the train they were in a sunny place with a big beach called Palm Tree City._

_Raven had been five then and that was only the first move they had taken. _

End of Flash Back

Raven laid back on her bed and grabbed the phone.

She dialed in Kori's number.

A/N: Hoped you liked R&R!


	2. Stair Tripper

**Stair Tripper**

"Hello," A voice on the other line said.

"Hey is Kori there?" Raven asked.

"Yeah just a sec." The person on the other line said.

Raven heard Kori hollering who was on the phone and then Kori came on.

"Hey Rae!" Kori said in her outgoing voice. "Did you figure out that algebra homework yet?"

"Some of it. I'll help you with it at school tomorrow."

"Cool. What are you wearing tomorrow?" Kori asked.

Raven rolled her eyes she knew Kori would ask what she was going to wear. "I'm wearing a purple sweater with a split neck. And that black pair of pants from Famous Barr you talked me into buying."

"Oh yes wear those pants there so neat the way they do that ruffle flare thing."

Raven rolled her eyes again and got up from her bed and opened her closet and pulled out the outfit and threw it on her computer desk.

"Hey Kori I'm going to get off here now meet you at the big tree where we always meet tomorrow."

"Okay bye." Kori said and they hung up.

The next morning

Raven woke up and glanced at the clock.

It was seven thirty. She had ten minutes to shower get dressed and to school. Then she had to help Kori with her homework.

Raven ran to the bathroom took her shower got dressed and blow dried her hair then she glanced at the clock. "Seven thirty nine!" Raven screeched then she looked around the kitchen and smiled.

_Mom's not home! I'll just teleport my self to school!_ Raven thought then she closed her eyes and imagined the school parking lot.

A few seconds later she was standing in the school parking lot.

Raven rushes over to the tree. In the front of the school.

"Kori! Sorry I'm late I over slept." Raven said running up beside Kori.

"It's alright Victor helped me with my homework." Kori said.

Kory Anders was fourteen she had long curly red hair that reached just above her butt. Her eyes were green.

Victor Stone or Vic for short was standing next to Kori. Victor was fifth teen and was about six feet tall. He was African American he had short black hair and brown eyes.

Then there was Garfield Logan or Gar for short. He was short for a fourteen year old. With blonde hair and blue eyes. He was standing next to Victor and holding a blue notebook.

Raven Smiled and said "Hi," To both Gar and Vic. Then the bell rang announcing that it was time to get to go to homeroom or first period which was in the same class room.

Raven, Kori, Gar and Vic made there way through the crowded hallways and to the sophomore stairway. Raven was walking in front of Kori, Vic and Gar on the stairway.

Halfway up the staircase Raven tripped. She went sprawling forward. Her arms shot out to catch herself but Raven was caught by two strong arms and was lifted the rest of the way to her feet.

"Thanks." Raven said looking up into the eyes of a boy. He reached Victor's shoulders, He's hair was coal black and he's eye's were light blue. Raven blushed as she realized she'd been starring.

The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson." He said giving her a wide smile as Raven shook he's hand.

"Nice to meet." Raven said as the warning bell rang telling them they had a minute to get to class.

Then she said. "I got to go." As Kori pushed pass her followed by Vic and Gar.

Raven rushed up the stairs and to her homeroom.

She slides into her seat next to Kori on the right and Vic on the left as the bell for class to begin rang.

A/N: That's it for now R&R!


	3. Study Hall

**Study Hall**

Raven was sitting in fifth period study hall with Vic, and Gar. Kori was about five minutes late.

"Gosh I wish Kori would get here!" Raven whispered to Vic.

Just then Kori walked in along with Richard Grayson. Raven watched as they walked up to the table Raven Vic and Gar were seating at. They were setting at the table in the back of the library so they could talk and have as much privacy as possible in study hall.

Kori walked over and took the empty seat next to Gar and Richard took the only other empty seat left which was next to Raven.

"Hey Raven," Richard said as he sat down next to her. "Hope you guys don't mind that I joined you but Kori invited me to join you."

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked. "I didn't tell you it earlier."

"Your friend Kori told me your name." Richard said as a teacher came up to there table.

"Ms. Roth may I speak to you about your algebra grade?" Mr. Margin said touching Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah," Raven said as she got up and followed Mr. Margin as he walked away from the table but not far enough that they couldn't hear what he told her.

"Ms. Roth you are failing my class. As I'm sure you know from your last test paper."

"Yeah." Raven said remembering her Mom's face when she had to sign the test.

"Well if you don't score an A on the next test you will fail my class and you will have to attend summer school."

Raven groaned as she thought of what her mom would say if she knew that Raven was probably going to spend half her summer in school.

"And to help you raise your grade I found you a tutor who I think will help you a lot. Mr. Grayson has agreed to help you. And even though he is a new student after seeing he's test grade which was so high he barely missed the advanced math class. I was over joyed that he agreed so quickly." Mr. Margin said.

Raven looked at him for as second thinking "He can't be serious!" Then he told Raven to go back to her seat and that was it.

She sat down in her seat and saw Gar opening his mouth to say something about her failing algebra.

"Say a word and I'll show everyone that home video your Mom showed me last week when I came over." Raven said knowing it would shut him up fast. She smiled as he mouth shut and he turned a little red. She just loved having black mail on him.

"Rae what was on the video?" Vic said looking at Raven.

"Oh it was so funny!" Raven said but she was interrupted by Gar.

"NOTHING! It's nothing you would like." Gar said a panicking look on his face.

Flash Back

_Raven was almost six years old and was moving for the fifth time in her life. _

"_Raven honey, sit still." Arella said as she began cutting Raven's hair off. They were on a train heading somewhere but Raven didn't know where yet. They had been found by the bad guy's again or at least that's what her mom had told her._

_She had used her powers on accident at school because a kid had hit her and she had gotten mad causing her powers to send the kid flying a hundred feet in the air. _

_She never found out what had happened to the kid because she had ran home and told her mother what happened and they had immediately packed and ran out the back door of there house and to the train station they bought tickets for the train that was leaving in five minutes and rushed aboard it._

_Arella pulled her into there private booth and shut the doors then she pulled out some scissors and began cutting Raven's long hair which was down to Raven's hip. Arella cut it up to Raven's shoulders._

_When Arella finished cutting Raven's hair Arella helped Raven to meditate. _

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven said then she was pulled into a vision._

_Her father was fighting a big solider. Her father was losing. _

_The solider knocked him to the ground. Then her father began saying some type of spell that Raven couldn't hear at first but then it began to become a whisper then it got louder and louder until Raven's ears were ringing with the voice._

_Raven felt like she was watching a movie. She finally began to understand her father's words as the solider pulled the knife back aimed for her father's heart._

"_Give my powers to my daughter so she's safe. Add to her powers of Telekinetic and telepathic powers to make her stronger"! (A/N: Okay I know I'm really bad at making up spells and that this probably makes no sense. But I had to post it in this chapter for it to work out the way it does.)_

_Everything went black and Raven fainted._

_When Raven came to her mom was wiping her face with a cold rag._

End of flash back

The bell rang announcing the end of school. Raven was walking home by herself since Gar had decided to take the bus and Vic and Kori had went to the library so Vic could help her with her math since Kori was in the same situation as Raven.

Raven was less then a block away from her house when Richard ran up.

"Raven! Hey wait up!" Richard hollered from behind her. Raven rolled her eyes and stopped. She turned around as he ran up.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"I was hoping we could get together later tonight so I could help you with your math." Richard said as they began walking to Raven's house.

"Uh… Yeah sure." Raven said as they made it to her street.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" Richard aske stopping out side of the house next door to Raven's. He opened the gate and Raven starred at him.

"You live there?" Raven asked shocked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you earlier me and my family just moved to town." Richard said.

"No I don't believe so." Raven said. "Oh how about seven?"

"Yeah I'll see you at seven." Richard said closing the white gate fence.

Raven jumped over her fence and rushed up the steps to her house. Richard was just opening the door to his house and he smiled at Raven then stepped in and closed the door.

Raven rolled her eyes and opened the doors to her house and stepped in. She closed the door to her house and rushed up stairs to her bed room.

A/N: Hope you liked R&R!


	4. The new nieghbor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this chapter or the Teen Titans. If you want to know what I own you can read it on my profile.**

**New Neighbor **

Raven dashed up the stairs to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and turned on her radio.

_**I Have Loved You**_

_Song by: Jessica Simpson_

_Written by: Holly Lamar, Greg Barnhill, and Denis Rich_

_Remember that blue crystal sky, the sun reflected in your eyes_

_You kiss me unexpectedly_

_The moment I just can't forget, we filled the air _

_with promises_

_And sealed them up so tenderly _

_But life never asks you what you want, it's just _

_gonna have it's way_

_And sometimes it's doesn't give like it takes_

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away _

_from me _

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down & crumbles all _

_around us _

_Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth _

_Know that I have loved you_

_Don't think I'll write another letter or watch_

_another pink sunset _

_Without thinking about you_

_(How will I) take a walk along the blue seaside or _

_ever sleep at night _

_How will I wipe the tears from your eyes_

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away _

_from me _

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down & crumbles all _

_around us _

_Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth _

_Know that I have loved you_

_Without a single hesitation _

_Without thought or reservation_

_Baby, I'll be waiting, even_

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away _

_from me _

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down & crumbles all _

_around us _

_Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth _

_Know that I have loved you_

_I have loved you_

_If I never see your face, if wings take you away _

_from me _

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down & crumbles all _

_around us _

_Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees_

_So desperate for one truth _

_Know that I have loved you_

Raven logged on to her computer and then the internet.

She had just logged on and immediately got an instant message from Vic.

VicStone010: Hey Rae

Ravenssecrets: Hey

VicStone010: Wat

Ravenssecrets: nm u

VicStone010: Same here

VicStone010: So do u like that new kid…Richard?

Ravenssecrets: I guess as a friend yeah

VicStone010: Sure I g2g bye

Vic logged off and so did Raven.

Raven went to her closet and pulled out a comfortable loss hoodie and a pair of plain fitted blue jeans. She put on the hoodie and blue jeans and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey mom when did you get home?" Raven asked when she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"About ten minutes ago." Arella said as she pulled out a pot filled it with hot water and sat it on the stove then she then she broke some pasta strip thingies and dumped them in the water.

"Oh, hey mom I have a friend coming over later to help me study. I hope that's alright."

"That's fine honey. Who is it?"

"It just a kid from school mom."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get." Raven said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello," Raven said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Are you ready to study?" Richard asked.

"Yeah come on in." Raven said opening the door wider so he could come in.

Richard followed Raven into the living room where she pulled out her math homework.

Raven watched as Richard tried to show her how to work out some algebra problems.

"Raven suppers ready." Arella said coming into the living room. Arella stopped at the entry way of the living room. "Well who is this young man Raven?" Arella asked.

"Mom this is Richard he's here to help me study." Raven said.

"Well Richard would you like to join us for supper?" Arella asked.

"Uh sure I guess." Richard said as he and Raven got to there feet and followed Arella to the kitchen.

A/n: That's it for now. R&R!


End file.
